NOPD 3
by JPBrackins
Summary: Joshua Does a live free or die hard.
1. Chapter 1

N.O.P.D. _ĨĨĨ_

By: Joshua Brackins

_Chapter 1_

_Well in this story, it's almost about just me. Joshua Brackins the author of this story. _

_It all started at the mustang shop. It was about 8:30pm, everybody was sleeping until all of a suddenly Shots was being fired from the garage doors. Donte', Bryn, Terrell, and Brandon woke up on the floor. I got down and pulled out my 5.56mm Carbine Donte' asked everyone if they was ok. I got to my radio and called in for units. This is Joshua Officer #312 Shots being fired at Joshua mustang shop on Claiborne. While we was still shooting I went to the back and got a vehicle a 2008 Mustang. When I drove to the front I started shooting then suddenly the cops arrived. The other suspects gave up but one. I chased after the suspect in a Red Chevelle. Two other units came arrived on the chase. Then the suspect started shooting. The two units' tires had crashed. Later the suspect drove up a ramp to a baseball stadium. When we both landed the suspect jumped out of the car and started shooting. I started shooting at the suspect then the suspect got a rocket launcher and pointed it directly to my mustang. I got out and ran away from the mustang the rocket shot the mustang and it blow up. The suspect drove off. I got up from the ground. Blood was running down my face and my arm. I walked back to the station. Everybody was quite, then Wanda Sykes came to me and asked me to step into her office. Donte', Bryn and Terrell was their. She asked me what happened . I told her the whole story. Then she asked , do you know who the suspect was. I told her no. I really don't know. Then I got up and walked out the room, Wanda yelled back where you going? Find the person that started this shooting at my mustang shop. I think I might know who did this. Donte' followed behind me, when I got in the squad car. Donte' got in and said. Look you don't have to do this, but if you are you will need help. I told him no. Donte', look I am responsible for myself I know you been cover my back for a few years but now it's my time to return the favor. I drove to Wall Street the first suspect is James Mitchell, he was part of a gang that was delivering the cars to the airport. We saw him walk out of a bar. We got out we followed him. Suddenly he turned around and saw us and started running. Donte' was pursuiting him. I just walked when Donte got him trap the suspect started to pull a 45 smg. Donte' ran for cover than when I got to the edge of the wall . I pulled out a stun gun and shock the suspect. Donte' arrested him. Then I asked him some questions. The dude said I don't know who was trying to kill you but I do know that there is going to be drugs being dropped Thursday, at 7:00pm. Donte' and I left and went back to the station that night. Wanda was about to leave to go home but she asked why you to still here for. I told her that I need to search on the drop that is happening tomorrow. Donte' and I looked at some suspect records and found nothing. Wanda gave me another folder about a drug dealer that was dealing with the same people. I looked at it Wanda said that he is still here in New Orleans. Then she left Good-night you too. Donte' said he going home too. I shut everything down, and went back to my mustang shop and rested. There was a lot of mess everywhere but it will be cleaned up later. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_The next morning I was cleaning up the shop. Wanda Sykes came in and talked to me about there is some suspects that was at your mustang shop. We have every single one expect for a lady named Courtney Williams. She works at a huge electronic industry at Wall Street. I want you to go there and find out what she was doing their. Fine, but I'm still not going too easy talking to these people. I dove to Wall street I contacted Donte' to meet me there. I stayed until Donte' arrived, but as usual his cousin Brandon that works for the FBI had to come. I told donte what was going on. We had to get a paper from the station to search the building. Fine let's just get this over with. We went inside everybody was still working, then someone came up to us. A person name was David. We all showed our badges. I told him we are investigating on a case at an auto shop. We need to talk to MS. Courtney Williams. David went to thee get Courtney Williams. She came and asked us to come to my office. I think you said you want to talk about an auto shop. Yes, Donte' explained. We are searching for somebody that was involved in a shooting 8:30p.m. Two days ago. I was at home doing that time and I live on the east bank of the Mississippi river. Ok, do you might know anybody that talks about the shop? Courtney said I really don't know anybody that goes there but I hear my friend sometimes goes there to get here blue striped compact SS fixed sometimes. Brandon asked can you give us the address, name, and number so we can talk to this person. Courtney gave us the information and we left the building. Later we went back to the shop and finish restocking things back together. Everybody was working on their vehicles'. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_The vehicle was a dodge challenger. We all put on our sirens and chased the vehicle down. But the challenger stops by the corner and we all got out of the vehicles and asked the woman some questions. Once we were done getting the answer we needed, the car radio was speaking" offices #312 come in". I spoke on the radio this #312 come in, communication called we have a report of shooting at the Electronic Industry. Alright have some additional units to get over there. Once we got there we asked Wanda was there any hostages? No, there isn't any body up there except for the suspects. This could be very dangerous. My friends and I went to a vehicles trunk and got some weapons. Terrell got out four shotguns, Bryn got two Sub-machine guns, then Donte' got two Semi-auto Rifles, Brandon got two handguns and finally I got two .45 SMG, .45 ACP, .45 Special, and a 5.56mm Carbine. We all went in the building, I was the first too lead. When we got to a box of switches, shots started firing. Donte' said Brandon go to the left, Bryn, Terrell go to the right. Joshua and I got the middle. _

_Shots was being fired everywhere, Terrell yelled man, all these bullets is not called for. I told Donte to cover me. I went to the middle of the moving flatbed machine jumped and landed on my back and shot left and right multiple of times. Then I slide off the end of the flatbed and fell to my feet, my body was in crouch mode. All the suspect died until more came and ran out the back. We followed them then they stopped and turned around on Ferniest street. I called in some units to come around that street. When the police made a road block the other units got them down on the ground. Brandon said you are under arrest for stealing evidence, trespassing in a public area and robbing the Electric Building._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 _

_The next morning everybody got up and was ready for work. While we were driving up to the parking lot, gunshots started firing. Everybody was on the ground; some were behind their vehicles doors. The mustang took out two Gating guns, the dodge charger took out two __Benelli M3 (Super 90) shotguns, the Chrysler prowler used __5.56mm Carbine, and the ford GT used rocket launchers __Hydra 70.__ When the gunshots were over, I typed into my mustang computer to scan for where shots were fired. The GPS scanned nothing in the area. Then we all went to the police station, and sat down at our desk. Who is the crime lord around this city? Then the desk phone ranged, Bryn answered the phone. In seconds he took out a pen and wrote an address, then hanged up the phone. We got a problem a man at a store called Brother's gas station on St. Charles. We all got up and went to the gas station, while we were there. Bryn and I went inside while Donte' and Terrell was outside pumping gas. We all put our badges hidden under our shirts so know one will recognize us. Then suddenly a man drove up in a red Cadillac with 22'' inch rims. The man came out the vehicle and went to Terrell. Bryn and I were still looking around the store. Later they all came in the store. The man introduce himself, his name is Johnny Brown. He said I have some information about the mustang shop. Johnny looks at me and said are you the owner of the mustang shop? I told him yes, I'm the owner of the shop. Johnny handed me a file. This is the information I picked up. I looked at the file these people are died already I know this information. Johnny said no, then pointed to two pictures, his picture are the men that was at your place. Then here are some other men that were going to find something. This was token twenty-five minutes after they found what they wanted. We all looked at him, I asked how do you know this information, and who are you. Like I said I'm Johnny Brown, then I looked a Terrell and knotted my head. Terrell search the man pockets and took out a wallet. The I.D. was looked real and took it to put it in the computer. The man was thinking what the hell is wrong with you people. Terrell came back and gave the man I.D. back. It was 2:00 pm, then suddenly a Cox van came in the parking lot and some men came out in black ski mask. Then started shooting I ran to the cashier and took him down. Donte and the others took Johnny behind the grocery shelves. Everything was popping everywhere in the store. Backup started coming, and then in a blink of an eye. The squad cars were being shot up even the officers. They all got back in the vehicle and drove off. Donte and I went after the van. I called in the radio this is Joshua #312 in pursuit of a store robbery. A Cox vans, heading west on Jefferson. _

_Communications called in Jefferson Parish Police and connected the line to my radio. Jefferson Parish police got on the line. This is Jefferson Parish communication. This is Joshua officer #312 in pursuit of a Cox van heading west on Clearview Pkwy. Then suddenly the vehicle kept going until it hit a spike strip. The tires on the van blow off and there was nothing but sparks. The van took an exit of Clearview Pkwy and stopped at an old hotel. The suspects started running inside the building breaking the windows. When we got there we put on our bulletproof vests. Then all four of us went into the hotel. We heard some noise then we all stopped. We ran upstairs, and saw the suspects they started shooting. Donte took shot first with Semi-auto Rifles, Bryn with Sub-machine guns, Terrell with_ _Benelli M4 shotgun__s, Brandon used his pistol, and I used 5.56mm Carbine. Then suddenly the man was at the end of the building and was trapped. They all dropped their weapons and put their hand up._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_We took the suspects too the bottom floor and, when we got out the build was collapsing. Everything in the building was in dust or in piece of junk._

_We took the suspect back to the station. Everyone was at his or her desk still think what is going on. Who is the person that was trying to kill us? Why? Then the phoned ranged it was Sandy. I need your help at a truck stop building called home's pit stop. All right then we'll be there in a second. I called for Donte' and the others to come along. By the time we got to the Pit Stop, its was raining just drizzling but not bad. So everybody waited in their vehicle everyone turned on their auto-driver just in case there is trouble. Then suddenly a vehicle came up. It was Brandon; he parked his vehicle and waited. Then suddenly we heard gunshots. We got out of our vehicles and went to where the gunshots were heard. When we all were on the side of the metal building. Then suddenly we heard screaming, it sounded like Sandy. We all ran and found that she was being kidnapped by some burglar guys. They closed the van door and a limousine. The guys saw us and started shooting. Our police vehicle came all over surrounding the area and started shooting. Then the limousine burned out of the pit stop and drove away. While we were still in shooting mode, more guys came running toward us shooting. Man, we need some back-up badly Bryn said. No, we got this Bryn come with me Donte & Terrell you know what to do. Bryn and I got in our vehicle and put on the siren. We drove of into Ferret STR. Then we both saw it straight ahead. We got on the side of the vehicle, some other vehicles started coming. They stick their gun out the window and started shooting. The Mustang GTR and Ford GT were being shot up. So I had a plan, I speeded up and pass the limousine then went on the opposite side of the road. In about ten to fifteen seconds I slammed on the brakes a little and turned to the right side of the street going reverse. I turned the auto-driver and the hood guns on. Then I got out my vehicle through the driver side window and stepped on my hood of my mustang. I waited until the mustang stopped shooting and jumped. I was on the limousine hood. The driver tried to shake my off but I still hold on. Bryn drove up on the side of the limonene then he also put his Ford GT on auto-driver and hood gun. He got out on the driver side and jumped on top of the roof. Then a man stick his head out on the roof and was about to shoot. The mustang slammed on brakes and wrecked into the limousine. The mustang GTR was forced backward even more then started to flip over. The Ford GT used rocket launcher on a tree straight ahead, and then the tree fell down limousine did a massive turn on Madi Gras STR. The guy dropped his weapon and Bryn came inside the limousine and punched him back down. A roadblock was straight head even Donte' and Terrell was there waiting. I got out my 5.56mm Carbine and shot the driver. The limousine came top a complete stop and all the units came in. The guy was arrested and was on his way to jail. The guy was 6.2" and was in the top 20 most wanted list. Donte' looked around the limousine to find evidence, then he found a folder that said Sandy Johnson. The Donte' looked at it and then gives it to me. She was convicted with 3 murder charges and also a felony. The address is unknown, this have to an error. Now what's next said Bryn. I think we got our suspect; I called up sandy Johnson to meet us at the superdome parking lot. Wanda came up to me and said what are you doing; you don't have enough evidence to prove that she is your suspect. I called Donte to get the licensed plate of the limousine and put it in the evidence bag. I called in a tow truck to send my mustang back to my shop._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_We all went to the station, and I printed an arrest paper, then I asked Donte' to send me to my mustang shop. When we drove up I paid the tow truck man and pushed the mustang into the garage. Then I flicked a switch and the mustang was rising up on the car flatbed elevator with the chains on its tires. Then I called Paul to get a vehicle I saved, at the police station. Later Paul drove up in a towing truck and the police vehicle was on a flatbed. He lowers the bed and set the police vehicle down. I told him thanks, when was about to leave he said. I put some street performance engine with all bulletproof body, even a radio communicator that can signal from 1,000 miles away. Also I put your favorite, then he popped the hood and we looked inside. A two AR-15 assault rifles. I could have put the__Gatling gun__s inside but there was not enough room. Ok that's fine then the radio on my side vibrated. I talked into; this is Joshua #312 come in. Joshua we need you down here now Sandy and here men just arrived. Ok, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Donte' and I went into the squad car then put on the siren and the Cops theme song on. We drove fast to the drop point. When we got there I turned the siren and lower the music. Two guys were waiting the drop point. We check our guns to see if it was loaded and put to the back of our jeans. Donte and I walked, into the building and the men checked us both. Then we went inside. Sandy was waiting, I said so you were the one who tried to kill us. Yes, I did. Then I said and also used us to try to keep the police away from any drop in New Orleans. Yes, you are correct. But since you too are not going to be here long. How about I tell you what I am planning. I have dump trucks being sent here from California and dump oil in the city. But that not the bad thing, the other thing is that…then the cell phone ranged she picked up her cell phone. Yes boss, it's going good, we have two-trouble makers in our way but we will eliminate them shortly. All right then bye she hung up the cell. Well I got some things to do, so bye you lazy cops. She laughed while she went into the elevator. Donte and I saw the men it was only four of them. Then we backed wards and to the front. Even we pulled out our guns. We both stunned them. Donte' called on his radio this is Donte' #312 need backup in parking garage. Then some units pulled up. We heard a helicopter and Donte' and I went to the front of the garage and saw the helicopter. I called in a chopper to follow them; then Donte' and I went to the squad car. Donte' said if there is going to be oil dumping why the does the mayor know about it. Because somebody is covering it up so know will know. I radio Communication to dispatch me to state trooper police. _

_This state trooper police, how may I help you. This is Joshua officer #312 I need some unit to block the roadway for dump trucks. There are some comings in from California. All right officer we will take care of that now. Then I rushed to my mustang shop I looked at the mustang GTR. Ok the shipment is not to arrive in New Orleans about 3 hours so we can try to fix this mustang up. Donte and I took some damage parts off and put a new color body parts on. Then Bryn and Terrell came drove to get us. By the time they came Donte' and I just adjusting the part on a brand new engine. Wanda Sykes said we should get to the roadblock now. Ok I started up my Mustang and drove of to the location. Bryn, Donte, and Terrell followed. When we got to the location we stopped and saw the trucks pulling up. The trucks came and ran through the roadblock. I went to my trunk and took out my rocket launcher. Bryn looked at me and had an idea. He got in his car & turned on his rocket launchers were locked on target. We both fired our weapons and the trucks blowing up. Donte' and Terrell fired with their own weapons. When Bryn and I was out of rockets. I went to my mustang and put it on auto-driver and auto-gun shooter. My ak-15's started shooting then we all got in our vehicle and change the gear from drive to reverse. The trucks weren't slowing down, so I went to the corner and stopped. I got out and ran toward the trucks then I got on one. I looked inside and there was no driver. I tried to open the door, but it was locked so I punched the glass and my hand was bleeding. So I climbed in and move the truck blocking the other trucks. I slammed on brakes but it wasn't working. I looked for a radio then dial Wanda Sykes office number. Then she picked up, Wanda I need some help of where to dump this truck. Ok, where are you? I'm on Shreveport. The brakes are not working get a medics at Shreveport. Also I forgot the trucks are being controlled by something. But I can't find the source of where its being control from on this truck._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_While I was trying to avoid wrecking people, Donte' and Bryn was kind enough to clear the traffic. When we got to the airport I turned the truck and we was at the landing zone. I ran the truck on the grass, which was slowing it down. Once the truck stopped the other two trucks stopped also. Police and security came to the scene. Wanda Sykes was there also; she said the chopper is still following. Then the cell phone ranges, I answered it. How long does it takes for a cop to stop some like me? Then the phone hanged up. I am very ticked off now. I got in my Mustang and drove off. I contacted the chopper to see where she is. She landed on the mayor's office building. Ok, then I changed the channel to all. I spoke into it, this Joshua Brackins officer #312 need all units of New Orleans at the major's office building. I drove very fast, did some drifting and some high jumps. When I got to the Major's office building. The security alarm went off. I waited until back up came in. Everybody was running out off the building then Jefferson, Orleans, Gretna, state troopers, and even the U.S. military came to the scene. I put on my police vest, and got two, pistols, even a Gatling__ gun. Donte' and the others was already done and good to go. We all went inside, the military came also. We took the stairs, I looked at bryn and told him to deloy a flashbang. Terrell open the door and bryn threw two flash bangs and closed the door. When we heard a the bang we all rushed inside, then men started shooting the some of the military men got shot. Donte' and I took cover while the other military men was dragging some of the wounded men out. I said that it now I'm tired of this. I used my Gatling gun and the men were taking cover. I shot the bad guys everwhere in the room. Then we moved on. When we got to the mayors office on the top of the building. I kicked the door open and said police. No one was inside, then my radio said we got suspects on the roof. We turned around and there were bad guys coming into the door. Bryn said we got this, you and Donte' go get the major while Terrell and I kill these people. Alright fine. When Donte' and I try to make a run for it Donte' gets shot in the leg. I covered for him. Donte' gave me his last pack of bullets for his hand gun while siiting on the floor. Then Bryn and terrell gets shot also in the shoulder. I was very mad now. I used my last bullets of my gatling gun. Terrell and Bryn said go on we will be alright. Then I reloaded my weapons and went on._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_This was it the final count down. I had to deal with this dangerous woman myself. When I got to the roof floor. There was about to put the major in a chopper. Then gun shots started firing. I started shooting then some of the men were dead. When I got to the end of the roof top. They were flying away, then I a garage exit. I pushed my mustang alarm and the mustang drove up to the roof automaticly. I got in connected to the satilite, then got the chopper on target. I drove of the roof and followed them. Then suddely rocket lauchers was shoting down on the road. Cars was being blown up and even buildings. I followed to the airport. Once I got there the chopper was landing. She rushed the mayor in the plane. I stoped the vehicle and got out a rocket launcher. I targeted the engines and the engines were blown. I ran to the plane and the Jet stairs came down and I saw the mayor with Sandy cuffed. Then other units started coming. The mayor gave Sandy to me, I said you have the right to remain siletn anything you say or do will convense you in the court of law. Later that evening the mayor was talking to Wanda. Then Donte' and the others came in medical condition. Donte' said well at least you got her. Terrell and Bryn said yes youd did. Then Wanda Sykes came to meand said well Joshua you done it again. I wouldn't say all that. She wispered to my ear don't worry the mayor told me all about it. Then she walked of, and said the mayor wants you at city hall tommorow morning. Alright, then guys lets go home. We all went to the mustang shop and rested. The next day everybody was at the city hall. The mayor was talking how great the city is. Then he said yesterday this officer came to rescue of not just saving me but the city and I want you all to meet Joshua Brackins. Everyone clapped and I went on stage. I told everyone this is a great day not just for me but for the city. Crime been overflowing for a while, but when my friends and I started doing police protection the crimes went down. Now I serve my state and my city. Its just me who cleaned the street crime up I had help. Then I called Donte, Bryn, and Terrell to the stage. These friends of mine have respect for the city and for you. Anywhere, or anytime there is a crime police inforcements will be at your door. Even if its, Fire, Medical, or crime we still have to work together. Thank you. Everyone clapped and shouted. The major came to me and said we have a surprise for both of you. You all have a big case in New York. Do you want to except? I looked at the guys, they shook ther heads yes. Well here is also something you all might need. He pointed and we saw a police swat van. It has everything you need. Beds, weapons,gps, and other things. Wanda sykes came to us and gave us the case folder. We all got in and drove away to New York on our new assignment. _

_The End_


End file.
